A Song for Sapphire
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Mantis has to reveal his true feelings for Sapphire and it's really sweet. I borrowed nberma's character for my fic and PLEASE don't be mad at me for that! Enjoy!


This is pretty much a romantic side for Mantis and I borrowed 's character, Sapphire because it just popped in my mind since last week. When I heard Jordin Sparks' song, "Battlefield", I thought it would add to this fic.

And Arceus. Conberma, PLEASE don't be mad at me for this! Enjoy!

* * *

A Song for Sapphire

by: Terrell James

Throughout most of theweeks after the war, Mantis has had one person on his mind--Sapphire. As young as he was, he fell for her in so many ways. Even though they're just friends, he still thinks for her as a person that describes her his best friend. Mantis looked at himself in the river and sees his reflection, thinking about what would it be like if Sapphire wasn't around anymore. That would be a drastic dread in his life. He let out a deep sigh and hung his head down a little, whispering to himself, "If only you were here to comfort me. You would always be there on my side."

What he didn't know is there was a female butterfly fluttering through the air, looking down at Mantis, looking all moody and sad. She stood on a tree branch until he got up and saw her standing there. He gasped silently and through that it was all a dream. But he realized that is was real and he quickly climbed to the tree and stood close to her. He stared at her eyes and she stared at Mantis' deep red eyes to get a real glimpse of themselves.

He whispered, "You came back."

"I had to... for you." she said.

Mantis sighed happily and come closer to her and gave her a hug. He embraced her tightly and closed his eyes while she was hugging him. He whispered, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." said Sapphire.

He quickly lets go of Sapphire's arms and gazed in her eyes again. He asked, "What made you come back?"

"Let's just say your humor, quirky energy and personality made me realize how fondly I think of you so much."

Mantis chuckled softly and let out a small smile on his face. Sapphire knew that is was his face and voice that she missed a lot. She also knew about a music festival coming up and told Mantis that he should perform for it in order to bring in peace in all of China. He was immediately admired by it and decided to give it a try. Soon enough, his grandfather saw him with Sapphire and smiled to himself that he's finally reunited with his best friend.

"Grandson, am I interrupting something?" his grandfather asked.

"No, grandfather." he answered, as he and Sapphire turned around to see his grandfather.

"Glad to see you back, Sapphire."

"Glad to be back, sir." she said.

* * *

Later that night, everyone attended the Chinese Music festival where Mantis and Sapphire were going together and they were holding hands, like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Other students saw them together and they were relentlessly speechless and shocked about them together, holding hands. One grasshopper came to them and asked, "You guys are in love, aren't you?"

"What's it to ya?" asked Mantis.

"Well, excuse me for being a nosy bug! I was just asking!!" the grasshopper exclaimed.

"Easy, young grasshopper. Let's not start a riot, please." said the beetle.

"Why would I start one?"

"Let's not recall the last time you caused trouble with the scenario of everyone believing we're being attacked by some dangerous poison coming from Mantis' pincers."

The young grasshopper was shocked and agitated when he remember that and he replied, "I thought that he's gonna give everyone some dangerous cooties for holding hands with Sapphire! Couldn't you guys take a joke, for once?"

"That's totally ridiculous."

Mantis and Sapphire kept walking and held hands together while watching the stars in the sky in the top of the tree branch, just talking and laughing with each other. Mantis turned to her and said, "We've been through a lot together, haven't we? When I thought you were gone during the war, I just feel an empty space inside of me."

"Well, I'm here now and there's already a full space inside of you... in your heart. You're so cute and everything in between. That's what I really like about you."

Sapphire kissed Mantis' cheeks and smiled a bit, with a small giggle and a small lovingly sigh to add.

"So, are you looking forward to the concert?" asked Sapphire.

"I'm excited about it."

Later on, they went into a big crowd where people can't wait to see the other animals sing their hearts out. Sapphire and Mantis were the only two people being in the crowd where there's a little more space to move around. After a few hours, someone called out for Mantis and he quickly went from the crowd all the way to the stage when they said that he's gonna sing in front of thousands of people. At first, Mantis was a little nervous, but he was completely energetic about it. 5 minutes later, everyone cheered and applauded for Mantis when he came in the stage.

He grabbed the microphone and said, "This song is dedicated to my friend, Sapphire and these are the deepest feelings that describes her, because I was completely empty without her and because of the war, it's because I feel isolated and lonesome without her around, so I hope you guys enjoy it."

The audience quickly cheered as the band started playing in the background and Sapphire was extremely excited to hear Mantis' singing.

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute, it's love  
And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
Why we gotta fall for it, now…_

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like  
_

_Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm  
If we can't surrender  
Then, we're both gonna what lose we have, oh, no_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
I don't wanna fall for it, now…_

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor…_

_I never meant to start a war (start a war)  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for (Why we're fighting for)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

After he finished the song, the audience cheered and applauded loudly and stood up from their seats for his standing ovation. He quickly took a bow and saw Sapphire standing near the stage, looking happy. She said, "That was beautiful."

He turned around to see Sapphire in the stage and smiled at her. He walked to her and said, "Thank you."

"Thank me? Try thank _you_ for singing that song to me." she said.

Mantis blushed a little and giggled softly with his eyes rolling and kept staring at her and answered, "You're welcome."

"Well, I guess there's one thing to say: I love you."

The audience let out a big 'aawwww' and Mantis felt a little embrassed, but he didn't care about what they would say about them and then he turned his attention to Sapphire and said, "I love you too."

They got closer together and kiss themselves in the lips and the audience cheered loudly and fireworks were popping out of the sky. They looked up and saw the fireworks in the sky and Mantis said, "Well, we always wanted to see fireworks together."

"Guess we got our wish after all."

They laughed to themselves and continued to kiss and the audience were embracing every minute of Sapphire and Mantis' love story... altogether. Mantis knew somehow that he and Sapphire are simply meant to be together... even though they're quite young.

* * *

Kinda cute. That song was "Battlefield" from Jordin Sparks. That song is AWESOME.... that is, if you haven't heard of the song yet. And , PLEASE don't be mad at me. I was just listening to the song and it just came out of my head. Mainly, I've been inpsired by your awesome story, "The Past of Mantis and Sapphire." So, I hope you don't judge me on this!


End file.
